Found
by PeaceandLovegirl
Summary: Willow has been running away her wole life, from foster home to foster home, haunted by her past and never letting anyone close to her. One night something happens that will change her life forever. Will she and her new friends survive?


I have always been a loner. Since I was seven I would go from place to place. Never staying long, because if I do, I feared I would get too attached. Some might think: what's wrong with that? For me, it's my worst fear. Because the few times I have, the person, place, or object would be taken from me, no matter how hard I hold on. Nothing lasts forever. That's the lesson I learned years and years ago. So when I am put with another foster family I allow myself to stay, until I get comfortable or start to be fond of the family. Then the pain comes back, along with the memories that I try so hard to forget. When this happens I pack my only bag with my few belongings and I flee.

After a week or so the police or social services will find me and the cycle begins all over again. But I guess, in a way, I was lucky because if all of this had never happened I wouldn't have met them and my life would have never changed. But I'm getting too ahead of myself here. Let's bring this story back a few months…

It all started after I ran away from the McClellan family. They were nice people, as the families always are but of course that was exactly the problem. They had a five year old son Miles and a three year old daughter Chelsea. I have to admit that they were two of the cutest and most well behaved children I have ever met and part of me didn't want to leave. But, I knew I had to. So one night I, again, packed my things in the middle of the night and headed out.

Just about any other 15 year old girl out on the streets at night alone might be petrified. I was, at first, but then after a while you get used to it and the darkness becomes your safe haven. Most nights I find a nice abandoned alley where I can sleep for the night and I would be safe. This night I wasn't so lucky.

As I walk down the empty sidewalk the creepiest sensation creeps its way down my spine and makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand strait up. I knew that feeling. It was the same feeling I got before that druggie in Portland shoved me into the Columbia trying to get at my money for some drugs. I would have died of hypothermia if that couple hadn't been there. The lady called the police while the man fished me out. Anyways, the sensation made its way to my brain forming one word: RUN!

"Hey sweetie," a voice from behind me snarled. "What are you doing out so late?"

I slowly turned around. Standing there was one of the hideous men I have ever seen in my life. He was about 6'2", bald, and pretty plump. His smile, if you could even call it that, was crooked with a huge scar leading from his top lip to the middle of his left check. He only had half his teeth and the remaining were all yellow. He looked about 39, maybe 40. The man had eyes the color of vomit, (no joke) and a nose that was unnaturally crooked, probably from years and years of fights. That thought didn't help at all with my galloping heart and uneven breathing.

I finally got myself to calm down enough to answer. "Oh you know, just getting some air. I really should be getting back."

I hastily turned around and started walking as fast as I could. He didn't seem to like this idea because after a few steps, he yanked me back around to face him.

"Just a second, girly," he said, a creepy smile forming on his face. "We were just starting to get acquainted. What's your name, darling?"

I was going to think of a name, something cooler and more creative and try to make it sound believable, but apparently my mouth had a mind of its own as I heard myself mutter, "Willow." Dang it! How could I be so stupid?

"Willow huh?" he said it in a way that made me shiver. "Well I'm Gary. Personally I hate that name, so everyone calls me 'the Reaper.'"

"Wh-why do they call you that?" I stuttered. I was almost too scared to ask.

"You'll see," he snarled, making me want to run and scream but I knew it was no use. No one would hear me out here because I was stupid enough to go to the deserted part of town. I thought I could have some peace and quiet, but no such luck.

"So my friends and I are having a little…party tonight," he stated excitedly. "Why don't you come as my guest?"

Now I knew I was in trouble. My mind reeled with different scenarios of what he would do to me. I tried to calm myself as much as I could before I spoke. "Well maybe another time," I said as with as much confidence as I could muster. "But I really must be going. I have somewhere to be."

"Oh yeah?" he asked playing along. "Where to?"

"Oh you know," I said slowly backing away. "Just to a friend's house."

"Then tell your friend that you made other plans," he ordered grasping my arm again. "Because I'm not taking no for an answer."

The Reaper tightened his grip on my arm making me grimace in pain. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and clenched my teeth to stop the tears that were threatening to drip down my face. I knew I couldn't show any weakness. I bit my tongue to stop a scream that was begging to come out as he started pulling me around the corner near a dark van. At that point I just couldn't take it anymore. I started yelling and kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs, trying anything to make him release me. I hoped, begged, pleaded, and even prayed for this to just be another nightmare. So I could pinch myself and wake up.

"What is wrong with you whore?" the Reaper bellowed.

"Nothing!" I yelled furiously. "What's wrong with you retard?"

I realized my mistake when I saw his fist aimed at my face. The motion was slow in my mind but I still didn't have time to react. His fist came towards me with so much momentum that the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with my hand clasped over my check. In an instant, I felt the searing pain wash over me. I felt the tears stream down my face. I slowly forced my eyes up to meet his. I instantly regretted that. His eyes held so much hatred while mine bulged in horror.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"You will be sorry when I'm through with you," he spat making me whimper. "Now get up you worthless piece of crap."

I tried, I really did. But I sat there paralyzed. Eventually, he grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall of the alley. He held me there and started punching my gut. One after another, after another the blows came. I started yelling and crying, pleading for someone to help me.

All of a sudden my attacker was thrown off me. I collapsed on the ground, out of breath and in pain. In the background I could hear yelling, punching, and swearing. I didn't want to lift my head for fear I would see who was winning. Even though I didn't know the other man, if he was fighting the Reaper then obviously he was helping me. At least, that's what I hoped. After a while the fighting stopped. Reluctantly I raised my head to see the Reaper lying on the ground, bloody and unconscious. The other man was leaning over him. Eventually, he turned around and stepped into the street lamp.

This guy was pretty tall with light blue eyes that look like pale gray and curly dark hair. He looked about eighteen or nineteen. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied taking his hand. As he started to lift me up I winced in pain and scrunched back down, cradling my ribs with my arms.

"Ok, well, obviously you're not," he stated simply. "You need to go to the hospital."

Before I could protest I saw the figure of a girl at the other end of the alley coming our way. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a plain, white t-shirt with jeans and pumas.

"Is she ok?" she asked him. Then she looked at me and grimaced. "Oh, dang it, we got here later then I hoped we would."

"It's not your fault," he consoled. "We did as much as we could."

I sat there dumbfounded. Obviously they knew something I didn't. "What are you talking about," I rasped.

They didn't answer. Instead the girl crouched down by my side.

"Hi," she greeted. "What's your name?"

"Willow," I answered.

"Hi Willow," she said. "I'm Jess."

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! I really appreciate you guys checking out my story. This is my first ever fanfic so im really new at this. If you have any notes or anything it would be awesome if you could review! I should have the next chapter up soon so plase look out for it!**

**Also, i would like to thank abbl2 for helping edit my story. YOU ROCK GIRL! And to all my other friends for helping me out. love you all!**

**So seriously review and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? **

**Thanks everyone!**

**xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU, but it would be pretty dang awesome if i did! **


End file.
